Winding Road
by CBratter
Summary: Post-series story. Logan and Veronica, some fluff and some angst. Carries on from Veronica walking into the rain after voting through the summer and her internship with the FBI. It was inspired by the song Winding Road but doesn't really tie to it much.
1. Rain Coming Down

Here is my attempt at a post-series story. It is totally Logan/Veronica based, with some of Veronica and her dad. Little bit of fluff, little bit of angst. Isn't that what life's about? The inspiration is the song _Winding Road. _It actually doesn't fit the story that much, but it was my inspiration and thematically there is tie from each verse to each chapter, so they lyrics remain on here.

I don't own any part of Veronica Mars... If I did, we would have gotten a better ending for Logan and Veronica.

* * *

_**Well, the rain keeps on coming down**__**  
**__**It feels like a flood in my head**__**  
**__**And that road keeps on calling me**__**  
**__**Screaming to everything lying ahead**__**  
**_

Veronica walked out of the community center and into the rain, the events of the day before fresh in her thoughts. She pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her and ran through her conversation with Piz, following Logan's exit again.

_She half expected Piz to turn and walk away without talking to her, but he had come over and asked if she was okay. She had nodded. As the crowd had dispersed, they walked over to Veronica's table and sat down. "So Logan found someone else to pound on?" Piz asked as they sat down. "Didn't he ever learn that there are ways to solve conflicts without your fists?" _

_Veronica knew Piz meant no harm, but she couldn't help and think of Logan's childhood of abuse. How would he have learned something like that? In fact, she thought it was a wonder Logan didn't turn to violence more often than he did. Looking back over the past year, she worked to come up with all the fights she knew Logan had gotten into. She thought Gory and Piz in the past week. She had heard something about him getting arrested and beating up Mercer and Moe in their cell. The common theme of these fights was more than obvious, and Veronica found herself smiling in spite of herself. _

_Piz noticed her smile and questioned, "What?" _

"_Nothing," she replied, but couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to the exit Logan had used just a few moments before. "I was just thinking of how many more fights Logan used to get into in high school," she said covering. _

_If Veronica thought she had covered well she was mistaken. "Always defending your honor then too?" Piz asked bitingly. Veronica looked startled. "Oh come on Veronica, I'm not stupid. I saw the look you guys shared when I came in."_

"_Piz it wasn't…" Veronica began to defend herself, but Piz interrupted before she could finish. _

"_Is that what I need to do to be with you, Veronica? Is that what you want from me?" _

_Veronica dropped her eyes, thinking to herself. Was it what she wanted? She had to admit there was a thrill in the fact that Logan was willing to beat Gory up for her despite his connections. Then she wondered, if it had been Piz who did that would it have the same effect, but she realized Piz would never do that, and that was the heart of the issue. It wasn't that she wanted Piz to get in a fight; he had told her he was a lover not a fighter. It was the defense of her honor on Logan's part that had thrilled her. It was his sign of love, a simple act with an important message – you mean more to me than I do. _

_She brought her eyes up to Piz and answered him, "No." It was the truth. "That isn't you Piz. But… not wanting it isn't me either. I'm sorry." With that, she stood up and walked out of the student union.

* * *

_

Veronica climbed out of her car at the apartment. It was still raining. She was hoping to find her father at home and was relieved to see his car. She hurried in, out of the rain. He father was making lunch and smiled as he greeted her. "I'm making grilled cheese and tomato soup," he said. "Rainy day food."

Without a word, Veronica walked over and hugged him. It wasn't until she let go that she said, "I'm so sorry dad."

"Things work out the way they are supposed to. Now come on, and have your grilled cheese and soup."

They sat down and ate lunch. Keith had decided to stay away from the office that day, and Veronica was finished with her finals, so they made a father-daughter day of it. They spent the day sitting around watching old noir movies and playing board games, only leaving the apartment during a sun-break to take Backup out on the beach.

In the evening, they watched the election results on the television. They hadn't invited anyone else over after the disappointment the year before. Both Veronica and Keith stared silently at the TV as the results were announced. Then Veronica launched herself over to Keith and hugged him around the neck with a squeal of excitement. Keith kept staring at the screen, almost as if he expected the reported to add a "just kidding". Then the phone began ringing off the hook as Keith took call after call of congratulations. Wallace and Mac both called Veronica's cell phone to offer their congratulations as well, but it was Logan's call that surprised her.

Eventually, Keith unplugged the phone and went to bed. He kissed Veronica goodnight and said something about his big day tomorrow. She smiled, telling him that she was going to go out for a bit.

* * *

Veronica found herself standing at Logan's door hesitant to knock once again. The last time she had felt this way, she would have been better off leaving. She wondered if that would be the case again. Despite the fear in her stomach, she raised her hand and knocked.

Logan answered the door and looked more than a little shocked, but he didn't say anything. Veronica was at a loss for words; now that she was here, she didn't know what to say, so she just stared back at him. Finally, she asked, "Why'd you do it? I told you he was connected. Why did you still beat him up?"

"You know why Veronica, or you wouldn't be here," Logan replied stepping closer to him.

"Please Logan, I need you to say it," Veronica pleaded taking her own step toward him. They were so close now that she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"I did it because he hurt you. And if it were in my control nobody would ever hurt you." He stopped and just looked at her for a moment. Then he lifted a hand to her face. "I did it because I love you, Veronica."

Veronica didn't say a word. She just grabbed Logan behind his neck and kissed him. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and he lifted her off the ground never breaking the kiss. Logan continued to carry her backward into his bedroom where they toppled over onto the bed. Their kisses were only broken as they hurriedly shed their clothes.


	2. Where it Goes

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. As it is clear now, I am sure, this is not a one shot. Here is the next chapter; I hope people enjoy it. This chapter is a bit shorter, but you'll find that with this story; the chapter lengths are varying a lot as I write.

_**

* * *

And it's a winding road**__**  
**__**I've been walking for a long time**__**  
**__**I still don't know**__**  
**__**Where it goes**__**  
**__**And it's a long way home**__**  
**__**I've been searching for a long time**__**  
**__**I still have hope**__**  
**__**I'm gonna find my way home

* * *

**_

Veronica woke up to Logan's arms wrapped around her waist and his face nuzzled into the back of her neck. As she stirred, she felt his arms tighten around her and heard him murmur, "'onica," into her hair. She turned instinctively started to turn around in his arms but froze instead. She was thinking to herself and kept coming up with the conclusion that this had been too easy. How many times had they been here, and how many times had things ended painfully? She just didn't know if she could do it again.

So instead of turning around to cuddle with Logan, she quickly slid from the bed, saying, "I've got to go."

Suddenly, Logan was completely awake. "Go? Why Veronica, where?" He was climbing out of bed and trying to pull his pants on without tripping as he followed her into the living room. "Veronica, why are you running away?"

"I'm not running away," she stated assertively. "I just have to go. My dad will be wondering where I am."

"That is just an excuse, and you know it," Logan retorted back. "I've seen you do this enough. Tell me Veronica, what is it about me that scares you so much?" he questioned and sat down on the couch. He was hoping to pull her into a conversation and it seemed to be working.

Though she wasn't coming to sit next to him, she had stopped and turned to face him. Veronica didn't know what to say, but Logan was looking at her with the eyes that turned her legs to jelly and made her want to run. It was the look from outside the Camelot after their kiss, from the night of the anti-prom, from the elevator after they'd broken up. If she ran, she would prove to him he was right, that she was afraid. "I'm not afraid of you," was all she managed to get out, and the moment she said it she knew it was a lie.

"Then what is it?" Logan asked. "Do you still not trust me?" Logan stood back up and crossed to Veronica. He ran his hands up and down her upper arms. "Come on Veronica, if we don't talk about it how are we supposed to make this work?"

She just looked at him. He had called it. How were they supposed to make it work, this time? Logan read her silence. "Or maybe that is it? You don't want to make it work." He backed away from her slightly.

Veronica could see the pain in his eyes, but it served as a confirmation to her fears. If they could hurt each other this much, this easily, then was it really worth it. "I don't know Logan," she finally said. "I care about you; I do," she said crossing to him and placing a hand on his forearm. "It is just we've been here three times before, and maybe baseball has it right - Third strike you're out. I mean, what says this time will be any different than the others? We keep hurting each other over and over again. That isn't what a relationship is supposed to be."

Logan took her hand in his and led her to the couch where he urged her to sit. "Veronica, honestly, does it hurt any less when we aren't together?" She just looked up at him, so he continued. "Don't we at least owe ourselves the chance? Let me take you out Friday and prove to you that this can work."

"I leave for Virginia tomorrow," Veronica replied.

"Oh," Logan said. "I guess I didn't realize it was so soon."

"Maybe it is good. I need some time to think anyway," she stated. "Maybe the time away will help. I'll see you in August." With that, she stood and walked out of the apartment. By the time she reached the elevator, tears threatened to spill down her face. Inside, Logan had punched the couch with his already bruised knuckles.


	3. I Can See California

Thanks for the reviews. I hope people are enjoying the story. For those of you who think that Veronica pulled away too quickly I hope this makes up for it some.

_**

* * *

And I can see a little house**__**  
**__**On top of the hill**__**  
**__**And I can smell the ocean **__**  
**__**The salt in the air**__**  
**__**And I can see you **__**  
**__**You're standing there **__**  
**__**And you're washing your car**__**  
**__**And I can see California sun in your hair

* * *

**_

Veronica was exhausted. She barely dropped her stuff before she fell backward onto the bed in the room she was sharing with a fellow intern. "I can't move," she said to the air. It was the weekend, and her roommate, Jessica, lived locally and had gone home to her parents straight from the office. Veronica had been thrilled to get to come to Virginia rather than being stationed at a field office in Southern California, but she had to admit being able to go home to her own room would have been nice. Plus, she missed her father, Backup, and her friends, and though she hated to admit it, she missed Logan.

As if someone was psychic, at that moment, her phone rang. She reached into her pocket and answered it. She didn't have to look at the display screen; she knew who it was. He called at the same time every other day.

"Hi dad," she greeted.

"Hey sweetie. How was work?"

"Good, I'm exhausted. We just closed an enormous case today. There was a ton of paper work to go with it, plus helping the lead agents get all the information from everyone else."

"Sounds like you are getting to do a lot more now that you have been there for a few weeks," Keith said. Initially, the internship had been learning the ropes and who was who and occasionally doing some filing and things like that. Lately though, they really had gotten to be involved.

"So how are things at home? How's the Sheriff business?"

"Things at the office are fine, slow summer for Neptune not a rape or murder for weeks." Veronica laughed, though it wasn't really funny. "Home is a little more interesting…" Keith began.

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, Logan keeps showing up. He came and took Backup to the beach the other day. I didn't mention it because I thought it might be just a one time thing, but then he came again today." Keith seemed legitimately puzzled by Logan's behavior. "Is there anything I should know that might be prompting this?"

"He's bored," Veronica mused. "I don't know, Dad. You can tell him to stop coming by."

"I would but Backup seems to like it." Again Veronica laughed. The talked for another 30 minutes or so before Veronica decided she should get up and make something for dinner in the tiny kitchenette. "I love you sweetie, have a good weekend."

"Thanks dad; I love you too."

After she ate, Veronica turned on some music and lay down on her bed. She couldn't shake the image of Logan and Backup on the beach. She had witnessed it before, numerous times in fact, while they had been dating. Logan would always take a ball or Frisbee and chase Backup when he wouldn't follow through on the return part of fetching. Veronica would smile and laugh. These memories were floating through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

_The wind was blowing and whipping her long blonde hair across her face. Backup was running back and forth at the surf, barking with Logan close on his tail. Then suddenly both the dog and the boy had turned and were running straight toward her. Backup reached her first and bounced like a young puppy, barking playfully. Logan and reached her and grabbed her around the waist. He smelled like salt water as he gathered her in his arms tightly. She squealed as he tried to keep from losing his balance as Backup jumped up, feeling left out of the fun. Logan couldn't regain his footing though and they fell into the sand. Logan had cushioned her fall and grinned up at Veronica as she made a move to sit up. Without a word, he pulled her back down running a hand over her face and brushing her hair from her eyes. Then, he kissed her a deep and passionate kiss. _

Something pulled Veronica from her dream. She sat up. It was only 9:30 at night. She hadn't fallen asleep for long, and it was a good thing. She was still in her work clothes. More oriented now, she realized that her phone was ringing. She grabbed it quickly and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey," said the voice on the other end.

"Logan," she replied softly.

"Yeah, its me," he said quietly. "I just was calling to see how you were…"

"I'm good. The internship is amazing."

"That is great."

"How are you?" she asked. She hated to admit it, but she was thrilled he had called. Even when they had hated each other she and Logan always had consistent contact. Three weeks without talking to him had felt like forever.

"I'm okay. Things are a little slow here."

"Must be. I hear you've been hanging out with my dog," she said with a smile.

She could almost hear Logan's smile as he answered, "Well yeah. You know me and Backup, we're tight." Then he paused for a moment, turning serious. "Plus he is the only one who doesn't get annoyed when I talk about missing you. I think he misses you almost as much as I do." Logan knew the comment would make Veronica uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "So tell me about the internship."

Veronica was relieved to have the subject turned to something less emotional. She told Logan all about the job, the agents she worked with, the cases minus any details, and the other interns. He listened intently and made a smartass comment when she mentioned how hot one of the agents was. Then seemed relieved when she said none of the male interns had any appeal. Veronica would never tell him, but she secretly loved his jealous streak.

Finally, Veronica said, "I should go to bed. I'm going in to the office in the morning."

"Alright, well have a good night." Logan said. Veronica had the sense that he wanted to add more to his goodbye, but he didn't.

"Goodnight Logan." She replied. Then almost as if it was out of her control she added, "I miss you too," and she hung up.

Logan froze, a smile spreading across his face before he hung up his phone. Veronica would never let anyone know, but she had cried herself to sleep that night. It was the first time she had really felt lonely and homesick since she left California. 


	4. Still Don't Know

So I apologize that this is such a short chapter and that it is fairly uneventful, but I'm adding another chapter as well to make up for that.

_**

* * *

And its a winding road**__**  
**__**I've been walking for a long time**__**  
**__**Still don't know**__**  
**__**Where it goes**__**  
**__**And it's a long way home**__**  
**__**I've been searching for a long time**__**  
**__**Still have hope**__**  
**__**I'm gonna find my way home

* * *

**__**  
**_

The further Veronica got into her internship the more she fell in love with it. She had fallen in love with investigation as soon as she had started helping her father. It had been a way to keep control in a world that was crumbling beneath her. Then she had found she was good at it. Working with the FBI was all of that on a larger scale. Instead of hunting down cheating husbands and pimps, she was helping find terrorists and serial killers. Plus, she was great at it. That day one of the agents, who seemed to hate all the interns, had told her she was promising.

She had told her father as soon as he had called and included it in an email response to Mac. Now she was relaying the story to Logan. After the first time he called, Logan now called her at least once a week usually twice. One week he had missed and Veronica had called him instead. He'd never tell her, but that had been the plan, to see if she would call.

When they talked, they kept things simple. Logan had learned that lesson. Around his fourth phone call, he had tried to bring up them and the possibility of a relationship when she got home. He had even used the "L-word". Veronica had shut down and barely talked for the rest of that or the next phone call. At this point, however, Logan Echolls was willing to take what he could get. Having Veronica across the country was enough to let him know he never wanted to be away from her again.

The same thing that gave Logan assurance terrified Veronica. She hated the fact that she waited all week for his phone calls and that when he hadn't called she had felt the need to call him. She had learned in her life, relying on people just gave them the ability to let you down. The only person she was willing to risk that with was her father. Now, that she was so tempted to do it with Logan, again, terrified her. He had let her down, and she had let him down. What if it got even worse? What if she ended up completely letting him down, like her mother had her and her father.

But she still couldn't shake the feeling deep down. Logan had asked her a question that last morning together in his hotel suite._ Does it hurt any less when we aren't together?_ Veronica had been thinking back over that a lot. Was the pain less or more when they weren't together? She thought to the first three weeks of the internship and how things had been when she and Logan weren't talking compared to how things were now with him on the other end of the phone laughing about something stupid Dick did. But when it came down to it, Veronica just didn't have an answer.


	5. These Dreams Took Me So Far

As promised, another new chapter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**All these dreams took me so far**__**  
**__**And I felt I just couldn't go on**__**  
**__**And I want to hang **__**  
**__**Out the window of your car**__**  
**__**And see just how good this baby can run**__**  
**_

No one at the FBI seemed to be dealing with the case Veronica was working on well, particularly the interns, but Veronica was clearly having the hardest time with it. One night after a particularly long day working on the case, Veronica had almost completely shut down. Jessica, her roommate, was very concerned and continuously asked Veronica if she was okay. She had simply nodded and crawled into bed at 7:00pm.

She was still lying there when Jessica got back from dinner with her boyfriend. Once Jessica was asleep, Veronica had started to cry. It was uncontrollable. Concerned that she might wake Jessica, Veronica had made her way to the bathroom and sat down leaning against the tub. She couldn't focus and found herself picking up her phone absentmindedly. She didn't look at the time or think as she dialed the number.

Logan was groggy as he answered the phone; he had just barely fallen asleep. "Hello?" he asked.

He heard no response from the other end just sobs and broken breathing. "Veronica?" he asked sitting bolt upright in bed. "Veronica, what's wrong?" His heart rate had spiked. If she was in trouble, he was too far away to help. The sobs continued. "Veronica talk to me."

"Logan," she finally sobbed out.

"Oh my god, Veronica, are you hurt? What is wrong?"

Logan's voice, despite the terror it expressed at the moment, soothed Veronica, and she was finally able to take a deep breath. The tears continued to stream down her face, but she was finally able to speak. "I'm not hurt."

She heard Logan take a deep breath on the other end of the phone. "Oh, thank god." Logan lay back down and asked sweetly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm… I'm freaked out, I guess." Veronica managed to get out. "You see we have this case…" She proceeded to tell him about their case of a rapist and murderer, who was travelling around the Northeast, drugging women in bars and killing them. "After he rapes them he cuts their throats and removes a finger or toe," she finished. Logan had been silent as she told him the case details. He knew that she wasn't supposed to tell him, but he wouldn't repeat them. After a pause, Veronica added, "And we thought shaving girls' heads was bad."

"It is all relative," Logan began. "Just because there is something worse, doesn't mean that the other thing isn't bad."

"Logan?" Veronica began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can do this? I thought when I came here that this was my dream job. I've loved it so much, but if I break down like this at a case, can I handle it?" Veronica questioned. Her voice racked with doubt.

"Veronica," Logan replied and took a deep breath. Part of him wanted to tell her that she should find another path, become a reporter or something safe, but he couldn't do that to her because it would be a lie. "You are the strongest person I know. You get through everything and come up stronger on the other side. You don't need anyone; you get through everything on your own. When bad things happen to you, you don't sit around and mope. Instead, you stand up and shake yourself off and make the bad guy pay." Then Logan took a deep breath and got to the point, "Of course you can do this. You've been doing it since you were just a kid. As much as I worry about you, you were built for this stuff."

Veronica didn't say anything, and Logan began to worry that he had said something wrong. Then finally, he heard her sniffle and she said, "Thanks Logan. I'm sorry I woke you."

He laughed a little to himself. "You can wake me up anytime you like. Though I can't promise I won't have a heart attack, if you call crying and don't say anything again. You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad you are okay. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." Logan let the silence sit for a moment and then he said, "We can keep talking. Let your mind clear some before you try and sleep." They did just that, talking about anything except her case until they were both to tired to talk anymore, and they said goodnight.

* * *

Veronica woke up the next morning energized. She felt more motivated than she had in the prior eight weeks of the internship. They only had two weeks to go, and she was going to do everything she could in that time to help catch the rapist. Veronica now found herself calling Logan almost every night to update her on the case. He listened intently and said all the right things to help her feel better.

She was having nightmares of her rape and those at Hearst. She couldn't bear to tell her father, but Logan listened willingly. She knew it bothered him, but he never let on.

After another terrible day with the case, when two more victims had been found, Veronica once again called Logan in tears. It was approaching bedtime and she was afraid to go to sleep because of the nightmares.

"I have an idea," Logan said. "Can you get down to the water?"

"Yeah… Not the ocean but the river," she had replied slightly confused.

"Okay, go down there," Logan had replied. "I'll call you back in a couple minutes."

Veronica had taken the short trip down to the water. It wasn't the Pacific Ocean, but it was still peaceful. She was sitting on a rock wall staring at the water when her phone rang.

"What is this about Logan?" she asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"I'm sitting at Dog Beach," Logan replied. "On the ledge, right by where Weevil tried to beat an apology out of me."

"Oh you mean, where you smashed in my head lights?" Veronica asked jokingly.

"Foreplay," was Logan's only response.

Veronica smiled and asked, "So why did I need to come down to the water?"

"Because it always makes you feel better," Logan stated. "Plus, I'm here with you."

They talked for another hour until Veronica insisted she felt better, and they should head home. After Logan had said goodnight and hung up the phone, Veronica finally worked up the nerve to say what she had been so afraid to say for so long. "I love you," she whispered into the breeze.


	6. Been Searching for a Long Time

Here is the next chapter. I am glad most of you seem to be enjoying the story. _**  
**_

* * *

_**'Cause it's a winding road**__**  
**__**I've been walking for a long time**__**  
**__**And I still don't know**__**  
**__**Where it goes**__**  
**__**And it's a long way home**__**  
**__**I've been searching for a long time **__**  
**__**Still have hope**__**  
**__**We're gonna find our way home**_

* * *

The last week of the internship was approaching, and all the interns placed together at FBI Headquarters were planning a night out for Saturday. The plan was to go out to a club and go dancing. Someone had found a club that was 18 and over, but still served alcohol. They were determined not to push the boundaries of the law while interns of the FBI. Veronica was in the bathroom putting on a bit of makeup when Jessica hollered at her through the door in a implying tone, "Veronica, there is someone here to see you."

"If it is Matt, tell him that I told him I was going over to the club with you not him," she hollered back. Then she muttered to herself, "and he should take a hint."

"It's, uhh, not Matt," Jessica said.

Then Veronica heard another voice, "Can I go over to the club with you?"

Veronica froze for a moment before she threw open the bathroom door questioning, "Logan?" Seeing him standing in the doorway, she said, "Oh my god. What are you doing here?" She hadn't intended it, but she soon found herself throwing her arms around his neck.

"I came to check on you," he answered, hugging her back.

"Okay, well that is my cue," Jessica said. "I'll be in the lobby for 5 minutes Mars. If you aren't there, I'm leaving without you." With that, she left the room.

Logan released Veronica from the tight hug he had pulled her into. "I can't believe you are here," she said.

"I missed you," Logan offered as an explanation, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Plus I was worried about you. The last few phone calls have been a bit emotional."

"I'm okay," Veronica stated.

"You're always okay," Logan said. Then sensing Veronica's reaction to that comment he added, "But what if I want you to be more than okay?"

She melted into a smile. "We're, umm, supposed to be going out tonight," she said. "The interns I mean. In honor of our last week together."

"Yeah, I gathered. It's okay. I can just get a hotel room and maybe see you tomorrow," Logan said somewhat solemnly. He had come across the country to see her, but this was the risk of showing up unannounced he figured.

"Oh Logan, that wasn't what I meant. You should come too."

"I don't want to intrude. Are you sure it is okay?"

"Yeah," Veronica responded. "I'm sure. Jessica's boyfriend is coming and a few other people's significant others or what not."

Logan tried not to let his smile give away that he noticed Veronica was putting him on par with people's boyfriends and girlfriends. He was going to just be happy with getting to join Veronica at the club for now. Veronica darted back into the bathroom to finish getting ready, and then she and Logan headed downstairs to meet Jessica.

Once they were in the elevator, Logan couldn't take it anymore. He spun Veronica against the wall and kissed her. She smiled against his lips, and he could feel it, which brought a smile to his own face. "Logan?" she asked as he pulled back to take a breath. "What are you doing?"

"This is kissing," he replied. "You should be familiar with it. We've done it before," he joked, going back in for another kiss.

Part of her wanted to stop him; the other part of her wanted him to never stop. She decided a compromise of allowing the kissing to continue until the elevator stopped was fair.

Jessica was still waiting for them in the lobby. Logan, who was trained with good etiquette, properly introduced himself as they walked out to go to the club. "I'll drive," Jessica offered, "but I am going to Jordan's after, so you'll need to find a way back."

"Thanks," Veronica said. "That's fine. We'll just take a cab back."

When they got to Jessica's car, Logan opened the passenger door for Veronica before crawling into the back seat. He rested his arm against the back of her seat and let his fingers run across her shoulder. As they drove to the club, Logan asked Jessica some details about herself. When she asked some in return, he answered succinctly, avoiding getting into too much detail.

* * *

Once at the club, Logan was introduced to the rest of the interns. Everyone was exceptionally welcoming to him, which surprised him a bit. Well almost everyone, Matt, the intern Veronica had mentioned in the hotel room, seemed quite annoyed by Logan's presence. Especially, when Veronica took a place in front of Logan and leaned back into his chest. Logan had instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and clasped them in front of her stomach, which earned him a glare from Matt. As the group stood around talking, Logan would whisper small jokes into Veronica's ear, often earning himself an elbow to the gut. But she was smiling, and Logan couldn't have been happier that his appearance had been well received. He had nearly talked himself out of it a few times.

Around ten o'clock the music had shifted to a slightly slower mood, and about 15 minutes later notes began to play that brought a smile to both Logan and Veronica's faces. He didn't even have to ask her to dance. He simply laced his fingers with hers and led her onto the dance floor as _I've Had The Time of My Life_ began to play.

Logan had immediately pulled Veronica close to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "As good as your dreams?" she joked to him as they danced.

"Better," he replied running his lips over her forehead.

They continued to dance through the next song before rejoining the group. Shortly after, people began to head out. Veronica and Jessica walked out together, followed by Logan and Jordan who were deep in conversation about a video game.

Logan had called a cab a few moments before they had come outside. They said goodbye to Jordan and Jessica, and stood near the entrance of the club waiting for the cab. As they waited, Logan slipped his hand into Veronica's and laced his fingers between hers. Veronica leaned slightly into his side as a breeze came up and chilled her bare shoulders. "I'm glad you are here," she whispered into his side.

"Me too. I almost talked myself out of it on the way to the airport," he admitted. Not wanting to be presumptuous Logan asked, "So is there a hotel nearby where I could get a room?"

"Probably," Veronica replied. Then waiting for Logan's face to drop slightly, she added, "but you don't need to. Jessica is staying with Jordan tonight. You can stay with me." She looked up at him and smiled as the cab pulled up.

"Yeah?" Logan asked. "Are you sure it is a good idea?" He led her to the cab and opened the door.

Veronica crawled in and gave the driver the address. She turned to look at Logan as he slid into the cab behind her. "I'm sure I want you to stay. As for it being a good idea, I can't say that for sure."

By the time they had made it upstairs at Veronica's, neither of them really cared if it was a good idea or not. They'd barely made it through the door before Logan had gathered Veronica into his arms and was kissing her passionately. They made their way toward the bed and tumbled onto it without pulling apart. Veronica scooted up toward the headboard followed by Logan.

Logan, breaking their kissing, leaned back slightly and ran his hand along Veronica's hair, tucking a strand behind her ear and smiling at her. When he didn't go back to kissing her, she cocked her head and asked, "What?"

He started to open his mouth but closed it again. "Nothing," he answered and he kissed her again running his hand up her side under her shirt. He then shifted his kisses to her neck and across her collarbone.


	7. Gonna Find Our Way Home

So... I had to go back and make some locale changes to the story. That is what comes from trusting others and not doing your own research. For anyone who doesn't know, the FBI summer internship for college students (which does really exist) takes place at field offices as well as FBI headquarters in DC and not at Quantico (as I was told by an apparently unreliable source). Anyway, it doesn't matter much to the story but I am kind of a stickler for accuracy.

* * *

_**It's a winding road**__**  
**__**Still have hope**__**  
**__**One day we'll find our way home**__**  
**__**It's a long way home**__**  
**__**I've been searching for a long time**__**  
**__**Still have hope**__**  
**__**We're gonna find our way home

* * *

**__**  
**_

Veronica's neck cracked as she stretched it. The flight from Virginia had been too long for her taste. She was ready to be home. The internship had been a great experience for her despite the ups and downs, but she missed home and the people there. Beyond anything else she was ready to get off this plane. She had been stuck in a middle seat for over 5 hours. Turning to look at the passengers on either side of her, Veronica had to laugh to herself. She was stuck between two of the largest men she had ever seen. One was snoring loudly and had been for the last 3 hours of the flight. The other was typing frantically on his laptop; she assumed on some kind of a business document.

By the time she was finally landed and got off the plane, Veronica felt like she had been freed from captivity. She swung her bag over her shoulder and headed toward baggage claim. She stopped short and smiled when she saw who was waiting for her at the end of the security corridor. Her mind flashed back to the week before.

_Veronica had once again found herself waking up in Logan's arms. The twin bed hadn't left a lot of space, Logan was lying on his back with Veronica pressed to his side, her head resting on his chest. When she woke up, he was still asleep. Veronica shifted slightly, careful not to wake Logan, into a position where she could see his face. _

_She had been completely shocked that Logan had showed up in DC, shocked in a wonderful way. Now, she was feeling that moment of terror again. There was so much more at risk with Logan. She could still feel the pain in her chest when she remembered how much it had hurt when she had found out he had slept with Madison Sinclair. She had told him she could never get over that, and she had thought she had meant it, but it was also too hard not to love him. Even when she was with Piz, she had known she was still in love with Logan. Despite her love for him, she was still not sure if she could trust Logan with her heart. _

_As she watched Logan sleep and struggled with this issue, Veronica thought of how happy she had been to see Logan the night before, how amazing it was that he had flown across the country to see her, and how he had told her he was worried about her. Logan's arms tightened around her and he muttered something in his sleep. Veronica thought she heard her name in the mutter and smiled. She leaned up a bit and kissed Logan's lips softly. Had he actually been asleep before, Logan woke up quickly. Pressing his lips more deeply into hers, he had rolled the both of them over so Veronica's back was on the mattress. _

The rest of the weekend had been nearly a blur for Veronica. Logan consistently did things that chipped away at her doubt from bringing her breakfast in bed that morning to taking her out to a romantic dinner. Those gestures, though sweet, were less effective at breaking down her wall of reservations. It was that moment that she was reminded of now…

_Logan was standing in the middle of the walkway between the ticketing area and the security checkpoint. He had been walking toward security when he had stopped. Veronica was staring at his back, wondering what was going on. He had already said a sweet goodbye and kissed her before walking away. Now, he appeared to be nervous. His feet shuffled, and he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. _

_Then quickly as though he had made up his mind, he spun around and walked straight back to Veronica. He reached a hand up and slipped it behind her neck kissing her intently. It was a much more intense kiss than the first goodbye. Then he broke the kiss and looked her in the eye. He said quietly, "I'll miss you this week," and he pressed something into her hand. He had turned and was almost to the security check, before Veronica had registered what happened. She looked down and opened her hand. In it was a simple silver necklace with a small heart shaped locket. She recognized it as having belonged to his mother. It had been in her family for generations and was one of the things Logan had most cherished after her death. _

Logan was leaning against the wall, his eyes searching the crowd. Veronica took advantage of the time she had before he spotted her to watch him. He shifted impatiently and nervously. It was an unusual state for Logan Echolls to be in, and she enjoyed that she was the cause. It solidified for her that she could affect him just as much as he could her. He was holding something in his hands but Veronica couldn't make out what it was.

Logan finally caught sight of her and smiled as she walked towards him. Once she got closer Veronica noticed he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled charmingly and held them out to her. "Here," he said. "These are for you."

"Really me?" she asked teasingly. "You aren't waiting for someone else?"

"How many times do I have to tell you there is no-one else?" Logan said turning her joking moment into a sentimental one instead. It suited him better at this time. He had wished all week that he had just stayed in DC with her.

Veronica blushed and didn't respond other than to take the flowers. Then changing the subject, she said, "I was expecting my father."

"I won the coin toss. Best 3 out of 5," Logan said, shifting back to the joking mood. Then as Veronica started to turn to walk toward baggage claim, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her back to him. "I missed you," he said before kissing her.

She let her hands slid up to his arms as she indulged in the kiss. When they pulled apart she admitted, "I missed you, too."

Logan slid her bag from her shoulder and put it over his own before taking her hand and leading her toward baggage claim. Only when he was carrying her two suitcases did he relent to letting her take back her carryon.

On the drive to her apartment, Veronica filled Logan in on the last week of the internship. She admitted to him that she was seriously considering trying to join the FBI professionally. Logan blushed slightly when he realized his first thought was wondering how he would like living in Virginia.

As he pulled up to her apartment, he asked, "How tired and jetlagged are you?"

"Not too bad, why?" she responded with a raised eyebrow and insinuating tone.

"Nothing like that," Logan smirked as answered. "I made dinner reservations, but I didn't know if I should postpone them. Kind of a welcome home slash early birthday dinner." He looked at her hopefully.

Veronica felt a smile tug at her corner of her mouth. "My birthday isn't for another week," she quipped as they got out of the car and Logan grabbed her suitcases.

"Hence the early part," Logan replied. "But if you like we can do another dinner for that one and this can just be the welcome home part. Unless you are too tired."

"I'm not too tired," she replied and kissed his cheek before turning to open the front door.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 7. Fancy attire," he added. "Preferably something that shows some leg," he said as he turned to walk away with a smirk.


	8. A Long Way Home

Alright, here it is... the last chapter. I might be convinced to write another story as a continuation of this if anyone is interested.

* * *

_**It's a long way home **__**  
**__**It's a long way home**_

"Honey, did you want me to…?" Keith stopped mid sentence in the doorway to his daughter's bedroom. He chuckled to himself. "Did a hurricane hit while I was at the store?" he asked jokingly. Articles of Veronica's clothing covered nearly every inch of her room.

She shot her father a death glare from where she stood by her closet throwing clothing from it haphazardly. "I can't find anything to wear," she growled. "I just… ugh." She flopped down on her bed in frustration.

"Well that isn't surprising," Keith said with a smile, "none of it is left in the closet."

"Daaad," Veronica groaned. "I'm serious. Logan said that the place required nice dress, and I can't find anything."

"Veronica, take a deep breath. You have plenty of nice dresses, and I am sure that Logan will think you look beautiful in whatever you wear, which I would guess is your larger concern."

Veronica let out a sigh. It annoyed her as much as it pleased her that her father knew her so well. "I just… I don't know. I guess it shouldn't matter that much. What'd you come in to ask me?"

"Coincidentally, I was going to ask if you had any clothes you unpacked that you wanted me to throw in the wash for you," Keith said with a smile.

Veronica laughed. "I think I have it covered. Thanks though." Keith kissed the top of her head and left the room. "Okay," Veronica said to herself. "Not that big of a deal. I mean it isn't like we've never been out before." She started to hang clothing back up in the closet and fold things to put back in the dresser. Every once and awhile, she would set something aside that might work for that night.

By the time seven o'clock came around, Veronica was showered, dressed, and finishing her makeup in her room. When the doorbell rang, she hollered to her father, "Dad, can you get the door? I'm not quite ready." _**  
**_

Keith got up off the couch and paused his movie. "Evening Logan," he greeted as he opened the door. Logan stood in the doorway, wearing dark gray slacks and a blue shirt with a silvery tie. His feet shuffled somewhat nervously in his black dress shoes.

"Sheriff," Logan responded. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine. Veronica is just finishing up. She will be out in a moment."

The two men stood awkwardly for a moment. Logan wasn't sure what to say. He knew, despite Keith having warmed to him slightly over the past year or so, he wasn't his biggest fan, but if he wanted things to work with Veronica, he father approving would be important. "Sheriff, I just want you to know that I…" He lost his flow, so he tried again down a different path, "I know that in the past I haven't always…" and it was gone again. Logan let out a sigh and looked down at his feet. He rarely lost his nerve like this.

Keith smiled to himself. He remembered being in Logan's position once. He had stammered and made a mess of the words, trying to get the approval of the father of the girl he loved. "Logan, It's fine. I'm not saying I am going to forget about the past, but there are some of those moments you'd rather me remember anyway- the night you found my daughter in the parking garage at Hearst or that night on top of The Grand." Logan had looked up at Keith with a relieved expression. "Do, however, remember that I can still throw you against a wall," Keith added with a smirk, evoking a laugh from Logan, as Veronica emerged from her bedroom.

Logan was struck dumb as he stared at Veronica. "Wow," was all he could get out. She stood in the living room in a simply black halter-top dress. Her hair was in curls and pulled back in a low ponytail, and she was wearing the necklace he had given her in the airport before he left DC.

"I'm glad you found something to wear, Sweetie," Keith said kissing her cheek. "And was I right or what?" he whispered to her with a slight smirk at Logan.

"Bye Dad," Veronica said walking toward the door where Logan was standing.

"Have fun," Keith called out as they walked out the door.

Logan wrapped his arm around Veronica as they walked toward the car. "You look amazing," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled up at him, "You don't look too shabby yourself. So where are we going to dinner?"

"It's a surprise," Logan said with a smirk.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "I hate surprises."

"I know." He nudged her with his side. "Come on," he said opening the car door for her.

Veronica decided she should just be glad that Logan hadn't blindfolded her for this surprise. Every time she asked where they were going, he would comment about her lack of patience. She blinked in confusion as they parked in a very familiar location. "Logan, we're at the beach." Veronica looked around.

"Yep." Logan jumped out of the car and hurried around to her side to open the door for her. As he helped her out of the car, he said, "I thought we could go for a walk before dinner. It is almost sunset."

"A sunset walk on the beach, huh? Did I answer a personal ad?" Veronica smiled at him.

"Oh wait, you're not SexyDoll18? Whoops." Logan smirked back. "Oh well. You're cute enough."

Veronica slipped out of her heels as they reached the sand and held them in her hand. Logan slipped an arm around her shoulders and she rested hers on his back. "I'm really glad you're home," he said as they began to walk down the beach.

Veronica leaned into Logan's side a bit more, and he tightened his arm around her shoulder. After a few minutes of walking, the sunset hit its prime and they stopped to watch it before turning back toward the car.

* * *

Logan took Veronica to one of her favorite restaurants, a place she had rarely been able to eat at except when on a date with him or Duncan. After they had eaten, they shared a piece of tiramisu. Veronica leaned over and kissed Logan quickly on the lips before they stood up from the table. He looked at her questioningly. "You had chocolate on your lip," she said straight faced.

"Sure," he replied, taking her hand as they left the restaurant. "So, should I take you home now?" Logan asked as he crawled into the driver's seat of his SUV.

"I'm sure my dad isn't waiting up," Veronica replied with a small smile. "Why don't we go back to your place…"

Logan looked at her with a slight waggle of his eyebrows. "Whatever you say."

It seemed to almost be ritual for them at this point to barely be able to make it to a bed in the heat of the moment. Tonight, Veronica had hoisted herself up around Logan's waist before he even had the door closed. He had pressed her back up against it to get a better grip on her and close the door in one action.

* * *

It was almost becoming commonplace again for Veronica to find herself waking up in Logan's arms. A light spray of sun was coming in from the window, and Logan had one arm thrown across his eyes to avoid the direct light. He was holding Veronica tightly with the other arm. "Morning," he said hoarsely as he felt her stir.

"Morning," she responded.

Logan was half waiting for Veronica to panic and hurry out again. He hoped with all his heart that she wouldn't. He tilted his head down and kissed her on her hairline.

"Logan…" Veronica began.

"Mm hmm?"

"I… I need to tell you something…" Veronica sat up and leaned on her hand to look at Logan.

Logan felt panic spread through his entire body. Something in Veronica's voice sounded hesitant. He figured this wasn't going to be good. He didn't have much option but to hear what she had to say. "Yeah?" he said sitting up as well.

Veronica bit her bottom lip. "Logan, I…" She stopped.

"Veronica, what is it?"

She bit her lip again, took a deep breath, and said, "I love you." She let out a sigh and flopped down on the bed on her back again.

Logan breathed in relief and let it out with a slight laugh. He placed one arm on the other side of Veronica, so he was hovering above her. He smiled down at her. "I love you." Then before leaning down to kiss her, he added, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

Veronica hit him on the arm as he leaned down. Then once his lips touched hers, she leaned up into the passionate kiss they shared.


End file.
